The Souls of the Past
by GoldPhoenix1
Summary: The souls of Jack, Elizabeth, and Will are not quite dead in this supernatural adventure. Chapter 6 Up!
1. Chapter 1

"Can you go a little slower, at least?" Will shouted from the roar of the speed boat. His left hand gripped a swinging chair in its place as his brown hair ruffled in his face. The driver of the speed boat was not listening, in fact, he actually went faster. Sea spray hit the faces of the three that had boarded the boat, and the girl in the back didn't look like she was having much fun.

Her own dark hair was frizzy and horribly out of place. Both arms were wrapped behind her, grasping only on the chair which she sat upon. Her own eyes glanced toward the driver with disapproval, and her head shook with dismay as the boat went even faster. Her name? Eliza.

Now the driver was something else, is all I can tell you. Clever, usually selfish, and humorous, he was someone that you could be sure he would drink once he was old enough. His black hair was shaggy and went below his ears, and his eyes were green and mischievous. James was some character of a person.

A siren sounded from afar, the sound of a police boat. Eliza now looked even more uncomfortable then before as she looked behind them. "James, you idiot!" She yelled. "There are police boats after us now! I do hope you have your license." James just laughed.

"Who ever said I had a license?" Was his reply, and his boat went speeding toward the harbor with its riders, three police boats on their tails. Sirens blasted through the airs like icicles as they neared the docks. Closer…Closer…Bam! James's boat hit a dock with a sick crash, and the three on it jumped off and sprinted away, police man and onlookers shouting as they passed.

James slumped against a wall of the building, his chest heaving hard as well as the other two. Running for about two miles wasn't easy on a hot summer day, and they had found an abandoned building to rest in. They now sat at a small dusty table in the center of it, relaxing in silence.

"What were you thinking? You could've gotten us in jail back there," Will complained to him, turning his head to give him an icy glare. Yet he did not find him there, but staring at a section of the wall. "What are you looking at?" Will forced his legs and feet to walk over to James, but every step made his legs throb.

As he stood besides James, he looked at the section of the wall. His dark eyes narrowed slightly as he saw something that blew him away- A sword, half the size of Will's arm, lay rested on the wall, hanging by a small string. It's steel had lost its luster, and rust covered it so that no shine was shone from the sword. Engraved near the hilt was the name "William Turner." A shiver went up Will's spine. Absent-mindedly, his hand outstretched and his fingers went over the rusty metal, a strong feeling shooting through Will.

"The name sounds so familiar…but no familiar. It's kind of freaky." He murmured. Of course, his name was Will, but his last name wasn't Turner. But why did he find this sword familiar? There was something odd going on, was all he could think of.

_Is that it?_ A voice echoed in his head, and it made Will jolt upright. He turned his head around, but no one had spoken. _I mean, yes, I was a bit naïve, but that's all you can think of?_The voice had a thick British accent, and was a man's.

Will stiffened, and began to reply to whoever-it-was by thinking it. It was an odd feeling, having to talk with your mouth closed and your mind doing the talking. _Who are you?_ For a moment, there was silence, and then the young man talking in his head spoke again.

_The sword that you and your… friend, James, were looking at, it was mine. I'm Will Turner._ Another jolt went through Will. This could not be true… or the Will Turner would have to be a…

_Ghost?_ Turner interrupted his thoughts. _Well, you could say that… but truly, I…er…Am you. It's a bit complicated_. Will looked at the sword for a long moment. Yes, it was complicated, but how could this Turner man in his head be him?

Out of the corner of his eye he could see James staring at him, a brow raised. Will could not move, even if he wanted to. It was like a force that tied him to one spot and held down his legs and arms. _Complicated is right… But how did you know about James, and that he's my friend_

Again, an eerie silence. A tingle went up Will's back as he waited with uncertainty, but finally Turner spoke in a whisper, and Will strained to her his words.

_James used to be a friend of mine, but in a different life._ Then, suddenly, the odd sensation from his body left slowly, and Will could move his arms and legs again. James and Eliza were staring at him, both having confused expressions.

"Well, that was interesting… Just watching you stand there could make my life more brilliant then it already is." James said in a highly sarcastic voice, turning to the open door. Eliza, however, took a different approach.

"Will… What happened? It was like you were in a trance." A strip of her long, wavy hair covered one of her eyes, and her face looked tensed.

"Nothing happened… I guess the run made me dazed, was all." Will lied. With a final stare, Eliza walked toward the door. And soon, after a long sigh, Will headed his way toward it too, and the threesome left the abandoned house.


	2. A Dream, or Memory?

James headed toward home, his legs being the only things that kept him standing. His dark hair covered his eyes as he looked at the ground, thinking of the day's events. A boat chase, an on-foot chase, and Will actually being… quiet.

After they had left from the abandoned house, they had split-up to go to each of their homes for sleep, fatigue in all of the three friends. James now entered the doorway to his house, turning the knob gently as to now wake anyone that slept inside of it already. Darkness was all that James could see as he walked inside, his steps soft against the wooden flooring. A small light up the stairs could be seen, and he headed his way up, careful to not trip over a hidden step.

Soon, James entered his room. Clothes were piled in the far corner of the room, and the scent of wood filled the air. Pictures of boats and the ocean were tacked up on every inch of the white wall, hiding any evidence that there was any paint there at all. His bed sat there, bouncing slightly as James jumped into it and put his slim hands behind his head, eyes closing slowly. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

i James found himself at the wheel of an large boat- but not like a speed boat, heavens no- A real boat, you can say, made of the sturdiest wood and guided by black sails. A flag was held high by the wind, the sign on a pirate etched in its stitching. Men walked the deck of the boat, some tugging on rope and others doing other needs. Without warning, James's mouth opened and he barked a command, which the crew immediately did. It was as if someone was controlling his body.

Yet was he actually saying something, or witnessing something through another's eyes? He could not move, could not say anything, only witness something as someone in his body was doing. Was it even his body, even?

A woman with tan skin came up to him; she wore a dirty hat on top of her head, and sea-worthy clothes. Her hair was a dark black, and James's head turned to look at her.

"Jack, Cotton fixed the leak that you were complaining about." She said to him, a bit of irritation in her voice. James smirked and nodded to her.

"Tell him that the Captain sends his regards." His voice became dignified in a sarcastic way, and the woman smirked and left him alone at the wheel. /i 

James awoke with a start. His body ached tremendously, and he struggled to sit himself into a sitting position. Rubbing his temple, his thoughts wandered to the odd dream he had just had, and he shook his head.

As he readied himself to get out of bed, a strange feeling overcame James. Soon, someone was speaking to him… in his head. i Like your dream? /i The man said. James immediately recognized who it was- the man he "been" in his dream.

i Who are you? /i He thought back to him, waiting for an answer. He heard the man laugh slightly.

i The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, haven't you heard of me? /i He replied with a hint of pride in his voice; James thought the man a bit awkward- He had never heard of such a person named Jack Sparrow.

i No, sorry, I haven't. /i James said to him. He could feel Sparrow's slight disappointment, yet it left as the captain spoke once again.

i Did your mate Will tell you what he heard yesterday? /i A bit confused, James thought of what he had just heard the man named Jack say. Will had said nothing out of the ordinary yesterday, only when he had gotten really still and quiet.

i No… He didn't. Why do you ask? And, er… Why, exactly, are you speaking in my head? /i There was a small silence afterwards, and James waited for the captain to say anything. Soon, the captain cursed and replied to James. i Well my own mate, Will, was supposed to talk to him. Never can trust him… /i His voice trailed off, and before James had time to say anything, the captain began to speak again.

i Go to your mate Will. /i James, bewildered, said nothing. i Do you want me to do it for you? /i The captain seemed irritated, and James quickly complied.

Flinging himself out of bed, he quickly put his clothes on and skipped brushing his teeth. Running downstairs, he opened the door and slammed it shut, not caring if he woken anyone up. Right now, he just needed to get to Will, and say… whatever Captain Sparrow wanted him to say, he guessed.

James found Will at the docks, actually without Eliza. "Fancy that…" He murmured quietly to himself, tapping on his Will's shoulder to get his attention. As Will turned, James thought quickly to the captain who had spoken in his head. i Ok, what now? /i 

The captain groaned. i What do you think? Say something like "Can I speak to you?" Or something like that… /i His voice sounded even more irritated, but James ignored his tone.

"Er, Will, can I speak to you?" James said awkwardly. Usually, James would say it in a different manner, but was relieved as his friend nodded his head.

"Well, er… Did you hear anything last night?" Will's face turned a chalky white, like he had seen a ghost. James waited, not hearing anything from the captain that had spoken to him.

"Yes, I did. But how would you know?" Will asked. James could hear the suspicion in his voice. Grinding his teeth, James replied to Will, the next remark sounding more awkward than the last.

"Er… Someone named Captain Jack Sparrow told me…" Will's eyes shot right up, and they looked alarmed. James was the most confused he had been in his life. In fact, this day was the weirdest day he had ever experienced!

"Jack Sparrow?" Will repeated. James nodded his head in return. "I had dreams about him." The statement made chills go up James's body, and he heard the captain mumble something inside his head.

"I've had a weird dream last night, too. It was like… a memory, though." James said, licking his bottom chap lip. Will rubbed his face as he listened to James speak, obviously baffled.

"I heard Will Turner talk to me last night, and he told me that he was me… I don't understand it, though. How can another person be you?" Will said. James glanced around, thinking.

"What about Eliza?" James said suddenly, and both of them looked at each other before they took off at a sprint towards her house.


	3. Screaming in Her Sleep

They neared Eliza's house within ten minutes, their legs burning even from the short run. The two miles they had sprinted yesterday had burned them up already, and soon the stalked off slowly over to Eliza's door.

Will knocked on the door impatiently on the mahogany wood door. Engraved in it were twisting vines and roses and daises. In general the entire house was magnificent, the paint on the outside had no sign of chipping, and the windows were clean and shiny. In all, the house was well kept.

The two waited for minutes in front of the doorway, waiting for someone to open the door up for them. When no answer came after the sixth minute, James extended his hand and pushed the door open, surprised to actually find it unlocked.

They tentatively stepped inside, their eyes glancing about to see if anyone was in the vicinity. As they continued to see no one, James and Will started to head up the spiraling stair case until they came to Eliza's room floor.

Will turned the fake gold knob slowly and pushed the door to Eliza's room open slowly, walking inside. In the back of the room sat the bed, and sleeping in it was Eliza, who did not look like she was sleeping peacefully. Will crept over to the side of her bed, and watched her flinch in her sleep and murmur words. Will was able to catch some of what she said, and it sounded like this:

"No! No! … The other way! … Will! Will, help me! It's B-" At this moment, Eliza's eyes shot open, and her arms were shaking slightly as she glanced at Will and James, who stood with a bewildered expression upon their faces.

"Eliza… Eliza, are you ok?" Will asked with a worried tone in his voice, all the while looking at her straight in the eye. Eliza said nothing; her breathing was hard and labored, and her hands had stopped shaking the tiniest bit.

Will looked over at James, who only shrugged. Shaking his head, he turned back to Eliza and grabbed her arm nearest to him, and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Eliza, what happened? You were shaking all over and talking in your sleep." Will asked, shifting his weight as he let go of her arm. Eliza took a long, deep breath before saying anything.

"You're William Turner, aren't you?" Her head turned to face him, and his eyes met hers. The worst chill Will had ever experienced went up his spine, and his brain only had one answer:

"Yes. I am." James's head shot up to look at him, a confused expression on his face. Eliza continued to look at her before she sighed, looking away.

Suddenly, a horrible pain was in the back of Will's head. He clutched it and groaned; it felt like a dagger going through his head, and the pain was slow and unbearable. James and Eliza did not know what was happening until Will fell onto the floor, unconscious.

Will woke slowly, the pain in the back of his head numbed slightly. He glanced around, and his mouth gaped slightly. He was in the middle of a large open field, misty looking trees surrounding it. A man stood over him, and he, too, looked ghost-like, not to mention he only had the left part of his body.

"You're finally awake." He said, smiling slightly. Will's heart nearly skipped a bit as he realized who it was- William Turner, the man who had been talking to him in his head, the man who said that he was him.

Will looked at him strangely, then looked slowly over to the right side of his body- it was gone. He was split by the middle, yet he was alive.

"What's going on here? I want an answer." Will was getting angry now, yet there was an absent feeling in his head. His mind also raced with thoughts… there was something going on here.

"Just follow me." Turner replied, turning and began to walk forward. Will got up and hurried after him until he was striding beside him. Will could not help but glance at Turner's face; He had the same cheekbones as him, not to the mention the hair color and eye color.

They neared a large blackish brown, and Will strained to see what it was. He saw nothing of detail. As they neared, though, he could see a small black building, the door open. Turner entered without hesitation, and Will followed.

He was taken aback by what lay inside. Swords were hung everywhere, and two anvils were sat near a smelting oven with burning embers. His eyes wandered over to Turner, who looked, actually, sad.

"Does this look familiar?" Turner asked. Sadness was in his voice as well, and Will couldn't help but feel slightly bad for him. His mind wandered to his question, and his eyes looked the blacksmith's shop before saying anything at all.

"Yes, it does. Was… was it mine?" Will asked. He just had a feeling it was, and the way Turner looked at him made him nervous for the moment.

"Yes, it was. Well, really, mine, but you're me… Does this make any sense to you?" Turner turned his head to look at Will; He looked so much like him.

Will wasn't sure what to say, but sighed and continued to look at the blacksmith's shop.


	4. The Rival Returns!

James shook Will hard, trying to get him conscious, or at least make him move. After Will had collapsed onto the floor, James had leapt up and had been trying to get him to awake, Eliza's worried eyes watching his every move.

With no luck, James grabbed both of Will's arms and hauled him upward, leaning him on his shoulder. Eliza quickly came off of the bed, letting James lay Will upon it. He glanced quickly at Eliza before leaving Will to go turn and sit in one of her many red velvet armchairs.

"I'm going on a walk," James said after a moment's silence. As he got up, Eliza looked at him before turning her eyes again on Will. Usually, she didn't care what James did, as long as it wasn't something that would get them all in danger… which usually happened.

James walked out of the front door, enjoying the slight breeze. Beginning to walk forward, he took a left onto the sidewalk when he reached it. Walks usually let him relax a little, and sometimes think of what to do next.

_Jack?_ He thought, trying to get his attention. He hoped he was there, and that James wasn't just imagining all this.

_Hmm?_ Came Jack's voice.

_Can you tell-_ James was cut off as he heard footsteps yards away from him.

A man around the age twenty walked toward him, a smirk on his face. His short brown hair only reached his eyebrows, and his eyes were almost pure black. James scowled, his fists clenching and loosening.

_You know him, right?_ Jack asked. James could have sworn that he had a hint of anger in it, but why?

_Yes… His name's Ben. Funny, the first time we laid eyes on each other we were instant enemies._ James thought back to him, hearing Jack mumble something.

Soon, the two rivals were only a foot away from each other, staring each other down. Of course, Ben was taller and older than James, but that didn't matter to him.

"Ben," James said coolly, breaking the silence that had loomed around the two.

"James," Ben said, his smirk fading. James could hear Jack talking to someone, but not to him.

"Finally got that D on your exam that you came to celebrate about it?" James asked. Ben now looked angry, and James waited for an insult back to him.

"Yes, and I came to celebrate by making out with your friends girl," Ben replied, his stare unwavering. James merely smiled and shook his head; Ben was horrible at insulting people.

"You know as well than I do that Eliza would rather make out with herself than someone like you." James saw Ben's eyes glow red before he pushed James against a wall near them, holding his neck with an iron grip. James was a bit thrown off as Ben did this, and tried to get his grip off his neck, but to no prevail.

_Swing at him._ James heard Jack say quickly. A bit confused by this, James did nothing, but still writhed in Ben's grip. Jack repeated his command, this time louder. James still did nothing.

Suddenly there was an odd feeling in all of James's body, and his head went down and up two times before the sensation left. James became dizzy, but someone held himself up, and it wasn't Ben. He could barely move his arms or legs, but only stand there with his rival's hand on his neck. Then, without warning, his hand left hand came up and punched Ben straight in the face. Ben reacted by letting go and clutching his face with one hand.

James's eyes narrowed, realizing what was going on. _Jack!_ He yelled to him. _What the hell do you think you're doing!_ Jack didn't answer, but walked James forward until they were two feet apart.

Ben looked up; his nose was bleeding slightly, and his eyes burned with pure rage. His won hand lifted and swung to hit James in the jaw, and succeeded in his deed. James stumbled back slightly, rubbing the place where Ben had swung at him, while fighting Jack so the captain wouldn't swing at Ben again.

James soon lost the small battle with Jack, for the captain had leapt forward and punched Ben again, this time even harder. James scowled, but decided to let Jack take full control over him now- It wasn't worth fighting him, he was too strong.

The fist-fight lasted for about five more minutes until Ben had backed up and ran off to where he had came from, leaving James and Jack alone. James breathed hard, his chest heaving outward slowly.

_That was… great._ James thought, finding that he could move more again. Ruffling his hair, he felt his lip, feeling warm blood dripping from it. Taking his fingers off from it, he turned from the direction he had come from, hoping to go back to Eliza's house to clean his "wounds," not to mention to check up on Will.

_Why didn't you let me fight him? I could've done it myself._ James thought dryly to Jack, hearing him laugh.

_Mate, I know that guy you call "Ben." He's my rival, too._ Jack said, a small hint of scorn in his voice. James began to grind his teeth- He usually did this when aggravated.

_I've never actually seen you before… Only in that dream_. James thought, changing the subject completely. It was quiet for a moment before there was any noise inside James's head, only his thoughts rolling around.

_You'll seen soon enough…Your mate Will has seen my mate Will. _Jack said, yawning after the end of his comment. James blinked, shrugged, and walked on.


	5. The Real Beginning of the Adventure

A/N: waves to Madame Opera Ghost I read your second review, and yes, you are correct! And why they're both named Will is because there weren't enough good "W" names that I thought were good. : P

Also, sorry for the wait. I needed to get my other stories up and running. And sorry that's it's super short. I was feeling blah.

Anyway… Back to the story, eh?---

"Just shut up and get in!" Came James's voice, loud and harsh sounding. They were in the doorway of his room, and Will and James had been yelling at each other on the way there.

After James had come back to Eliza's house and cleaned himself up, Will had awoken from his 'slumber'. As Will had asked where James had got the cuts and bruises, James immediately decided to change the subject to go to his house. After this was agreed, they had spent the last fifteen minutes walking there by foot. By then, however, Will's temper had risen and he had started to ask James why he had been acting so strangely. James asked him the same thing, and by then Eliza was witnessing a shouting argument that could be heard from the city park.

The now sat quietly on James's bed, merely staring at each other, fuming. No one spoke, no one barely even _breathed._

A pain erupted in the side of James's head before he had a chance to yell in pain, there was nothing to yell about. The pain had already lifted, but why? Because his left side was gone. Absolutely gone. His mouth gaped wide, ignoring Eliza's stares of horror. Oddly enough, Will seemed fine with the concept.

James finally looked up in the middle of the room, eyes widening as he saw who was there. A man stood there, a dirty tricorn hat atop his head. A black belt hung from his waist, a sword sheath and pistol set tightly on them. An assortment of beads and braids were in his long black hair, and he wore a long sleeved white shirt under a brown vest. His pants were a dark black, and he stared straight a James with unnerving near-black eyes.

James heard Will yell only a moment later, but he didn't keep his eyes of the man who kept staring at him. Someone appeared beside him, seeming to look mad by his expression. His dark hair was not as long as the man's beside him, and his eyes reflected pure loyalty.

"What are you doing here?" Will said. Turner turned his head to look at him, but before he could say anything, the other man spoke.

"Because he wants to tell you everything that's happening and awe you. Savvy?" James stared at him-He knew that voice.

"So, you're Jack Sparrow?" James asked, glancing at Will in the meantime. He looked a bit dazed, really, and James wondered silently to himself if he was going to collapse once again.

"I prefer _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack said, looking at James again. "But sir William here wishes to tell you all of your _wonderful _guardians." Turner glared at him angrily.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Will murmured, turning to the three confused-looking teenagers. "This is what's happening."


	6. The Story's Beginning

A/N-

Tera- It's confusing, yes. Let me explain-

When Jack's 'soul' is out of James's body, half of himself is gone. Like… if you've seen the Lion King 2, when the lioness looks in the water, she only sees half of herself… And when the male lion comes near her, they seem like "one"… Get it? Sorry I confused you. It will be explained in this chappie.

Well, anyway. I guess I shouldn't be stalling you anymore. You must be anxious, yes? I bet you all are. Let's count to five!

1-

2-

3-

4-

5!

That was fun! Ya! Shall I stop stalling you now? Yes? No? No? Yes? No? No No Yes?

You're probably saying: "GET ON WITH IT!" And so I shall:

Three teenagers stared blankly at the new arrivals that stood in the center of the messy room that was filled with posters, clothes, magazines. The one named Jack yawned, eyeing the one named Will Turner with an anxious glare.

"Well, if Elizabeth-" Turner started, only to be interrupted by someone appearing at his side. A woman, dressed in a light gown stood next to him, her face looking almost delicate. Turner blinked, turned his head, and smiled at her, and the woman smiled back. In the background, Jack smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh bloody hell, get on with it!" Jack said, obviously annoyed now. Turner sighed. "This is Elizabeth, my wife. And, er…" He glanced over at Eliza, who, like the others, had only half of herself.

"But anyways, I'll first tell you about whom we are, exactly. I'm Will Turner, blacksmith of Port Royal. Elizabeth is the Governor's daughter, and Jack… Well, he's captain of a pirate ship called The Black Pearl." James, hearing the ship's name, cringed. Jack eyed him, but stopped as Turner went on, explaining how they met, the curse of the 'Pearl, and so forth until after Will and Elizabeth's marriage.

Then, he stopped, and James and the others were unsure if they would go on. The story was very interesting, and James wished for him to get on with it. They couldn't have just died after they got married.

"Then Jack came back, telling us that Barbossa had somehow managed to… become alive again." Turner said slowly, looking directly at Will. "He also told us that he had had been chased by the other supposedly-dead captain until now. Of course, Elizabeth and I accompanied him on another adventure." Turner stopped, glanced at Jack, then continued.

"Once we were on the Black Pearl, we could already see Barbossa's ship behind us. In general, we were in trouble." James blinked. Barbossa… The name seemed to ring in his head, like a siren going off right next to your ear.

Now he remembered! Barbossa, the mutinous pirate who had taken Jack's ship. Barbossa, who had been killed by Jack with his one-shot pistol. Barbossa, who had risen from the dead to get revenge on Jack! Barbossa, who was…

"Ben!" James mumbled loudly, eyes widening. Jack looked at him, smirked, then avoided the glare of Turner, who was obviously mad.

"You fought Barbossa?" Turner yelled, as if he had read the pirate's mind. Will would find out later that the blacksmith, in fact, had. The captain stared at him and shrugged.

"Ya, I did. But I bet you would've too, mate." He answered coolly, like Turner had done nothing to unease him. James marveled at this ability, not knowing that he had it as well. It came… Naturally, so to say.

Turner huffed. He actually did, when he had promised he wouldn't! They knew Barbossa was Ben, Ben was Barbossa for a long time now. Turner should've known that Jack would've disobeyed the promise… He always did.

"If Sir William is not going to continue the story, I will," Jack piped up. "After they were on my ship, we were, once again, chased by the "dreaded" Barbossa. And then… Well, he caught up to us, really." He stopped. "Huge battle on both ships. Barbossa managed to dragon Will onto the ship… And…" Jack's voice trailed off, and he rubbed his forehead. "And Barbossa killed him."


	7. Flashbacks and Revenge

A/N I'm baaacck! I am so so so so so sorry! I've been really busy, with schoolwork and junk. And now…

_The storm raged mercilessly as the great battle continued. Yells and screams of dismay echoed throughout the two ships, and many fell lifeless to the waters of the sea. Guns rattled off, some clashings of metal and booms of falling wood were everywhere on the watery battlefield, and the rain continued to pound upon the ships._

"_Jack, we've nearly run out of crew! They're all dead!" Mr. Gibbs yelled after shooting his musket toward one unknowing enemy pirate. The captain, however, seemed to not have heard him – It seemed to him that he was in a sick trance, blood splattered on his face. A large gash, about four inches long, had marked itself on his good sword arm, and every move he made with it seemed to make him agony more._

"_Damn this!" He heard Will call as he plunged a sword into one of Barbossa's many recruits. He, too, had suffered many injuries, and almost had gotten his arm chopped off in one part of the battle. His eyes glanced over to Jack, who was busy fighting three pirates at once._

_However, Elizabeth was, indeed, a part of the fight, her clothes soaked and she herself soaked to the bone in salt water and rain. As the 'Pearl rocked to the left with a jolt, she grabbed onto the side of the ship and shot a man that she had been fighting, in the eye socket. Must've hurt._

_Jack, now, had suffered another wound. The battle wasn't going to well at all, but the captain was determined to not let Barbossa steal his ship again. He had defeated the mutineer once, had he not? He was going to again, no matter how many pirates the other captain had. As he began to advance on another one of Barbossa's, he heard a muffled scream from a familiar voice, and thrust his head to his left to see four of Barbossa's men dragging Will to Barbossa's boat. Scowling, Sparrow finished off his opponent and ran toward Will's aid. But by then, the enemy pirates had already dragged him halfway toward his boat, and by the time Jack began to grab a rope, Will had arrived on Barbossa's ghostly ship. _

_Jack growled and began to swing over to the other ship. But it was too late. The plank connecting the two ships had fallen into the water, and Barbossa's ship began to sail away at full speed, and if Jack had not kept clinging to the rope he was swinging on, he would've fallen into the raging waters below. Staring off to Barbossa's boat, he would regret being too late to save Will, for the other ship seemed to have disappeared in mist._

_And finally, there was a loud scream. _

_Then silence._

James stared at him. The captain stared back.

"Thanks for sharin'…" He mumbled, looking down. The captain said nothing, but looked at Will.

"Shall you continue, or should I?" Jack asked dryly. Turner clenched his jaw and sighed.

"I will." The blacksmith declared. "But, I'm going to tell them." He gave a side-glance to his wife before continuing. "But the rest will be told later. Right now, even your lives are in danger. You see, Barbossa has seduced Ben into revenge. He's already told him everything about… _us_." He paused.

Will stared at him, as well as his friends. Their own lives were in danger? And he couldn't help but thinking how they knew _everything_…

"So. We're going to have to go to the Caribbean." Jack said, breaking the silence. "Savvy?"


End file.
